


Téras

by Hawaiianpinapple



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2019-10-03 21:42:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17291963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawaiianpinapple/pseuds/Hawaiianpinapple
Summary: What if before Thanos went after the infinity stones, he made a secret weapon using experimentation?She was powerful, smart, courageous and all the other good stuff. But how did she get caught?Loki/Natasha Romanov/OFCDISCLAIMER:I DON'T OWN ANY MARVEL CHARACTERS OR PLOT LINESI ONLY OWN MY OFC AND HER PLOT





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is also on Quotev and Wattpad under the username:  
> Quotev: Hawaiianpinapple08  
> Wattpad: Hawaiianpinapple08

Blood red lights flashing, and an ear-deafening siren can be heard around the almost empty ship. We are under attack. By who? We don't know. How many? We don't know. There is one thing we are certain of. These attackers won't be looking for the prisoners. We are useless, all charged with something illegal in many societies anyway. Some are for petty theft, others for assault, many for murder. My offense? Nothing, I am a prisoner with no crime. I am an experiment, weapon to be more exact. I am a weapon for the most dangerous person in the known and unknown, Thanos. I was originally a celestial being that has figured out how to control the light, granting me with immortality.  
Thanos isn't here otherwise we would not hear the alarm, no one dares tries to escape or attack -while he is here. Other prisoners are yelling for help and are preparing for a chance to escape. Yelling increases as a guard goes around looking into each cell with some type of purpose and intent. When he looked into my cell our eyes meet and that's when I realized what he was looking for, me.

He then ran down the corridor until he got to the panel to open all of the cells. As he pressed the button every prisoner ran out of their cells, some ran into other cells to fight other prisoners, others running to the nearest exit. When they passed my cell they ran faster as they were running away from a dangerous beast. I walked into the hallway I saw the "guard" transform into someone else. This man was gorgeous. He had pale skin with long black hair. He wasn't quite muscular but his eyes made up for that. His eyes were made with jade and had a hint of light gray. If you looked for too long you would get trapped in his eyes. I snapped back to reality to realize who this man was. Loki, the god of mischief and trickery. A huge giveaway was his giant gold horns on his helmet. I wasn't the only one to figure out who this mysterious man was, as everyone else starts kneeling hoping to be on his side. As he looked around to all of the kneeling prisoners, he eyes turned to me.

His eyes seemed cold and lifeless as he stared at me.  
"You have no idea who I am, do you?"  
"No, I just decided not to give a fuck." My response obviously threw him off. Loki literally jumped ten feet in the air as a hand landed on his shoulder. This other hand was to another gorgeous man who walked next to Loki. This other man had short golden hair, electric blue eyes, and was more muscular than Loki. He turned his direction to me when I notice an eye patch on his right eye. This man was Thor, the god of thunder. I didn't care.  
"Are you Scout?"  
"Why?"  
"You need to come with us willing or by force," Thor ordered. I started laughing loudly after I heard this absurd threat. The two brothers shifted side to side as I tried my hardest to keep my laughter in.  
"You have no idea who I am, do you? I go with you but next time you threaten someone, know who they are first." I laughed as I smiled at them when I walked past the brothers.

We raced through the cool black and gunpowder gray hallways on Thanos ship. As we turned a corner, we were ambushed by several guards. Thor and Loki killed all except one who ran past them and stabbed me in the chest. The brothers looked and prepared to kill this guard but I waved my hand to stop them. I pulled the knife from my chest and smiled.  
"Was that supposed to hurt? Let me show you something," I sang out as I made a quick movement to slit the guard's throat. Shocked by the speed of my hand, the brothers gazed in awe.  
"Come on boys."  
"You are very interesting," Thor preached unknowingly.  
"Really I thought I was boring," I said turning around to the two.  
" All that blood looks good on you two. Really brings out the colors in your eyes." I said sarcastically to the brothers as we journey more and more into Thanos ship.

We walk into the throne room where the remainder of Thanos guards were. They first saw Thor and Loki, as they saw an "easy" fight. Until I walked up and there stupidity turned into terror. "Don't worry, we got this," the brothers insisted as they walked two steps forward. "Oh fuck off, I got this." I retorted being irritated by their ignorance. I walked closer and closer until I was 10 feet away from the guards. While I was walking my appearance change to reveal into "true" human self. I wore a long black cloak, underneath was a short black bodysuit with knee-high black boots with lace all the way to the top. My short, wavy, brown hair turned into long, straight, dark blue hair almost black.  
"I have the tendency to kill everyone, so I would run away if you want to live. I will give you to the count of three," I empathized as guards ran in every direction.  
"3,2,1" I yelled as I put my hair in a tight ponytail, I put my hands on each other creating energy to disintegrate the guards. I have moved my hands open, to force the energy out to the guards making them into ashes. I finished off over 300 guards who stayed without the bat of my eye. I turned around to see terrified and curious visages from Loki and Thor.  
"What are you so afraid of?" I teased to the brothers.  
"Y-You....." Loki and Thor stuttered in unison.

As we journey closer and closer to the brother's ship, Loki wouldn't keep his eyes off me. There was something about him. Something about the way he watched me. He had a look of terror mix with a bit of curiosity. Loki looked at me like a dangerous beast than a person.  
"Hey, take a picture it last longer." I snapped at Loki. He looked away, move closer to his brother and whispering something in his ear. What he didn't know was that I could hear him,  
"You said if we picked her up she would only be precious cargo. But she seems to be a greater weapon, do you think we should keep her?"  
"You don't own me, either of you do anything to harm me or to sell me, I will make you feel the pain of infinite deaths."  
"Well that should answer your question," Thor jokes to Loki.

Once we make it Thor's ship, it exploded into a million pieces. Thor and Loki ran to the exploded ship looking for survivors. As Thor looked up, I saw at the corner of my eye was a large crowd of people.  
"Who are they?" I said as I pointed to the group of people. The brothers both look in the direction my hand was facing. They ran over to the crowd as they bowed to Thor and Loki. I slowly walked over to them where I heard,  
"How did you guys escape?" Loki said to a dark, tall man with eyes the color of the sun.  
"I saw soldiers coming with explosives and ordered our people off the ship and into the shadows." The man looks behind the two brothers and saw me standing in front of the destroyed ship. He walked my way and kneeled in front of me and stated,  
"You are the goddess, Scout, the one who controls the light. I am Heimdall the seer of everything. These are the Asgardian people, King Thor, and Prince Loki, which I am guessing you have met."  
"I have it wasn't that delightful," I laughed as the king and prince as their curiosity turned into respect. My legend as the first celestial being to be able to control the light is known across the galaxy in the known and unknown, but also the story of my capture by Thanos and his goons.


	2. Chapter 2

"There have been rumors that Thanos has been creating a weapon. Do you know what it is?" Loki asked after Heimdall stopped kneeling.  
"Is that really what you want to talk about Loki, she is a FUCKING legend. We have heard about you in Asgard and how you save the universe from Thanos by spreading the infinity stones across the galaxy." Thor said as he was jumping up on down in a fangirling manner.  
"I do know about Thanos weapon and I can also see I have failed saving the universe because Thanos is on his way get the stones. Also about his weapon, you are looking at her your highnesses." I respond as I walked to Thor and Loki. Loki's face changed from respect to confusion. He couldn't understand what I was implying, and demanded: "What do you mean?"

"Many people think Thanos took me because of my control of the light, but no. He took me because of the unlimited powers I got from the light. On his journey around the universe he took at least one of the strongest person from each cultivation and combined them into me," I answer as even more confusion arose in the crowd. I sighed "In short terms, I can live forever, I have unlimited powers and I am the most dangerous person in the universe. I can either save or destroy the universe depending which side I am on."  
"So are you on Thanos side or ours?" Thor requested as he snapped back to reality and prepared to fight against me. Pathetic isn't it, willing to give everything to protect everyone but them forgetting what happened. I should know, I did that exact same thing for the galaxy almost a couple centuries ago.  
"Don't worry, I don't mean you, your people, and the universe harm. I saved the universe once and I am ready to do it again. I also have personal reasons to want Thanos dead."  
"Like what?" Loki questioned as he looked out for wondering guards.  
"I try my hardest not to remember. Sometimes memories are the worst form of torture," I mumbled as I stared into the dark depth of space.

As guards change duties, the people crowded by multiple fires talking stories, laughing, and just enjoying living another day. I walk around the perimeter as I see a group of guards heading in our direction. I turned to look down the hallway to see a group. I ran to the people, "Everyone into the shadows and huddle together," I ordered to the Asgardian people. When everyone was huddled together, I conquered a shield and a spell to make them invisible to the guards. The only people who didn't follow my instructions was Thor, Loki, the Valkyrie, and Heimdall. They prepared for a fight but we were attacked from behind. There were too many to fight off and they put all of us on our knees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is a lot shorter than others


	2. Chapter 3

They separated me from the rest of the group to face what the consequences were for releasing the "beast". The guards put their swords to all of their throats where it would take one quick movement before they are all bleeding out.  
"WAIT..." I boomed so loudly that the ground shook.  
"What weapon?" The commander croaked as his fears were getting the best of him.  
"I want to say it is a good idea to kill Loki,  
"MEWLING QUIM"  
"But not the rest of them," I asserted while the guards started bust laughing except the commander who took my threat very seriously.  
"I am guessing these are new recruits," I added as the commander did a quick death glare at his naive soldiers. One of the soldiers walked over and kicked me in my stomach. The commander punched him and forced the other guards to hold him up.  
"You can't hurt her!!! Lord Thanos will kill you for your treason," he shouted at the weak soldier that was puking up blood and his lunch of maggots. Waves of disgust went through everyone.  
"Gary, I told you to stop eating blood maggot soup! This always happens to you!" One of the soldiers empathetically said to Gary while patting his back. While the guards and the commander were bickering at each other, I loosen my chains, getting enough energy back to teleport myself to Thor and the others to break their chains. When all of us were finally freed, I stood up and bellowed  
"Although I love hearing you guys bicker like chickens, could we get on to fighting each other?" We ran to the guards each of us fighting one, except me. Of course, they take all of the fun. The Valkyrie, Brunnhilde, kicked and tried to stab one of the guards blocking each attack. Brunnhilde finally flipped over the guard stabbing her in the back. Heimdall was fighting multiple guards each failing miserably trying to hurt him. He such a guard hog, I mean he couldn't be bothered to share. He looked to be in trouble and I stepped in to help, but as soon as I did he killed all of the guards. Thor had no trouble as he took on one guard, punching it in the stomach and twisting its neck to make sure it was defeated. Though each person each easily defeated their one or more guards, not could be said about Loki. He had one guard, Gary, who just brought Loki to his knees holding a sword to his throat.  
"Get on your knees, prisoners or I will kill him." Gary screamed as Thor, Heimdall, and Brunnhilde followed his instructions. I didn't care, I wasn't going to get on my knees for nobody, unless it want to.  
"Hey can't you hear?! I said get on your knees," Gary exploded with anger as he looked around at his fallen comrades. "I don't think that would be necessary, Gary was you name?" He nodded his head slowly. I remove my cloak to reveal a short, black and green lace dress. My hair out of the pony tail falling to my back. I was obviously Gary's type as his mouth literally dropped to the floor. "See I didn't kill any of your friends, they did. I can help you get on Thanos good side. I can make sure you are second in command." I whispered in his ear.  
" I thought you were on our side?!!! You traitor!!!!!" Brunnhilde shouted. I gave her a quick death glare, After that sudden outburst, I moved slowly to Gary's back, his attention was still preoccupied by his anger growing and growing at the four. I pulled my sword from thin air, and put it on shoulder.  
"Sadly you will never see that day," I added as I moved my sword in a swift movement, slicing his head off like a knife going through melted cheese.


	4. Chapter 4

Quickly running back to the fallen heroes, to check for any wounds and helping thoughts that needed it. After checking Thor, Brunnhilde, and Heimdall, I found none. I walked over to Loki to check for any wounds. By taking a quick glimpse at his slouch posture to the right side, slow body movement, and heavy breathing, it was clear as day that he had a stab wound in the small area around the liver, pancreas, and right liver. Quickening my pace I catch Loki as he is about to fall. Slowly moving him to sit down around a nearby debris, he kept trying to swat my hands away from his arm around my shoulder and my had around his back.   
"Stop touching me you mewling quim, I am not of need of feeble minded peasant touching me!" Loki yell while I was trying to get a good look at his stab.   
"Loki you can either shut the fuck up, suck it up, and let me heal you. Or you can bleed out and die a painful death. Also I know what you are about to say," I say calmly before raising my hands and moving them around mocking him. "Oh I can just use my whatever fancy word for awesome that I know magic to fix my wound. But you can't do that because the specific blade these guard use is to make sure you can't use magic to heal. Luckily for us, I have some amazing knowledge on how to heal your stab right up. Unless you want to die?"In the background I could here snikering and badly conceded laughs from the trio. Obviously Loki heard this as well because he put his hands on his face before sighing loudly, then looking straight into what people like to say galaxy eyes with his jade eyes.   
"FINE, just hurry up and don't touch me more that you have to.... peasant." madly Loki stated but the ending coming out quiet and soft. I change my hair again to a short bob though keeping it the same color to stay out of my eyes.  
I remove the top layer of his armor to get a better position. I put my hands in a triangle around the wound, chanting *"Faamalolo ma le malosi" twice before red smoke appeared from my hands covering and putting the skin back together. After about 30 seconds the smoke absorbs back into my hands and I am easily remove my hands from his chest.   
"There it should be all healed and you might have a big of strength back." I say softly before standing up and dusting off my knees. As I look back into Loki eyes I see gratitude and something else in his eyes before it quickly leaves and replaced by coldness again. "Thank you for repairing my laceration. Though don't think I didn't forgot what you said when we were first attack and overwhelmed."  
"Ehhh... I really don't care," shrugging my shoulders before continuing again, "Though of course if I didn't say that I wouldn't have been able to distract the guards and we would all be dead right now. But no of course be petty and be an ingrate to the person who saved everyone lives." I furiously walked off to my advantage point to keep watch as the people continue on with their lives.

*I use google translate for any spells or any chants that are used.   
Samoan   
1\. Heal and strength


	5. Chapter 5

Sitting at my advantage point for hours on hours on end, left very little feeling in my legs. Okay, okay it really was only an hour but I am serious about not feeling my legs!!!!!   
Anyway, Brunnhilde decided to come early to release me from watching out but since I had nothing else to do I stayed with her for half her shift. We made small talk before falling into comfortable silence. I was surrounded in my thoughts before she started speaking breaking my thoughts, "About earlier with Gary and everything... I-I'm really sorry about accusing you of betraying us." I didn't speak for a few seconds causing her to lower her head and her cheeks going a light tint of pink.   
"Thank you for apologizing, I know it must be hard to trust someone you barely know for a few hours, even with all the stories you might have heard about me." I peacefully stated while putting my finger on Brunnhilde's chin raising it so her chocolate eyes were staring in my galaxy eyes. After a few moments of staring at each other, Brunnhilde unconsciously started leaning in with her eyes slowly closing. I quickly leaned back and cleared my throat loudly, snapping Brunnhilde trance.

"Is there anything we need to catch you up on, concerning news or technology?" Brunnhilde sighed thinking about having to teach someone almost everything from the modern era. "Oh no, they keep me well informed on new technologies and most news," Brunnhilde gave a 'thank-god' sigh before I continued," though I do have a question. I always heard rumors about these Guardians of the Galaxy but never about who is in this group?"

"Ahhhh, I see. Well, you are lucky because if you asked anyone else they would be just as confused as you are. Though not me I spent a few years off of Asgard and in Sakaar. The ruler or old ruler was the Grandmaster who is the brother of the Collector, Taneleer Tivan, has met them and try to buy some orb off them, which turned out to be one of the infinity stone. The power one I think."

"Whoah! WTF! How could you not realize you have an infinity stone in your grasps, you have to be some idiot!!" I screamed waving my arms around looking like I was out of my mind.

"Can I finish?"

"Fine...."

"Okayyyy anyway, like I was saying the Guardians figured it was an infinity stone and saved the universe. On the team, there are 6 members, 2 men, 1 raccoon, 1 Groot, and 2 women."

"So there is Peter Quill or either known as Starlord. He is supposedly dating who of the women of the group. Rumor has it he is only half-terran from his mother side and he was half-celestial from his father before he had to kill his father cause he was trying to take over the universe."

"Then Drax the destroyer, who massacred a bunch of Ronan's men because he killed his wife and child. Though now he blames it on Thanos and wants to kill him. He is a superhuman warrior, but he can't understand metaphors or idioms taking everything literal."

"Rocket Raccoon is animal who has been experimented on and cybernetical made to fly ships. He is supposed to have a real temper, very sarcastic, and has a gun fetish. He is best friend with the Groot."

"Groot is well, a groot, You know the huge living trees." I nodded my head saying I understand and edging her to continue.

"He is super nice and gave his life to protect the group but somehow was resurrected, sort of, so now he is a baby, or really a teenager."

"One of the women names is Mantis. She kinda looks like a praying mantis but is a lot paler. Though has huge eyes and she kinda poses in the same position as a praying mantis as well. She is a newer member only joining last adventure because she used to use to work for Peter's father. She only betrayed him because she was scared about losing her life."

"The final girl name is Gamora.."

"WHOA WHOA WHOA!!!"

"What?"

"You just said Gamora right?"

"Yeah, why?

I stood up and started pacing back and worth. I had to wrap my mind around how Gamora was somehow alive. How the sweet, little Gamora who I helped try to raise didn't die during a mission with Nebula. Does that mean Nebula is alive too? How did Gamora survive, or better yet does Thanos know about this? Brunnhilde was just staring at me as I was pacing before also getting up and putting her hands on my shoulders causing to me to stop moving.

"What is going on in that head of yours?" She quietly asked afraid I might break.

"I was here when Gamora and Nebula first were here. I was allowed to walk around the ship freely while having an ankle bracelet on tracking my location. I helped raise the girls, and I know what you are about to say didn't he tortured Nebula. Yes, he did but she would most likely be completely a robot/cyborg if I didn't take most of her torture to keep her from being in constant pain."

"It was the day before I was locked in that cell the king and prince found me in. The girls were on a mission together and were supposed to come back that night. Thanos found me in the hallway to tell me some news. The mission failed and the girls were supposedly murdered. I fell in a state of grief, that I never fought back when they took me to the cell. I was still grieving to this day but now that I know Gamora is alive then Nebula MUST be!!!"

I thought suddenly passed through my brain causing me to spin around to look at Brunnhilde and put my hands on her shoulder causing her to jump.

"How do I get in contact with the Guardians of the Galaxy?"


	6. Chapter 6

"You can most likely can send a signal using a ship. Why its not like they are going to come willing to Thanos ship!"

"Also if you don't remember the only other ship has been BLOWN UP!!!" Brunnhilde screamed when I continued to walk backhand forth. My neurons were firing faster and faster each passing second trying to even find a solution and how to get in contact with Gam- I mean the guardians. Her words finally coming into consideration and I stopped. I raise my hands to my face, examining them. Should I really try to do this again? I almost died trying to use that much energy to rebuild my last ship. If it can help save the universe and help get into contact with Gamora and her friends. It is a risk I am willing to take.

"Brunnhilde!" She whipped her head to face me while I continued questioning her.

"Do you know where the King and prince are? I might have a way to get out of this piece of shit ship."

"Yeah, there right there. The main fire it has Thor, Loki, Hulk, and Heimdall. May I ask what your plan is, Scout?"

"Not right now, I tell you when we are with the group." I face the ledge that Brunnhilde and I were previously looking from. I walked a few steps back and sprinted to the edge. Doing a front flip in the air I was heading face first for a few seconds but quickly changed when I was a couple feet from the group. I landed in a crouch landing without a sound, and looked to my left where my companion landed. I nodded my head to her, and when she nodded back signaling she was good, we quickly sprint to the main group.

"And that is when I told the dragon, 'I only believe half of what I seen and none of what I hear'..."

"Really, so you don't believe of what you heard of me?" I asked from behind Thor causing two very high pitch girlish screams from the brothers.  
"Ummm... of course not Lady Scout." I kept my face stoic and briefly looked at Brunnhilde before both us bursting out in a fit of laughs.  
The brothers kept looking at us like we just grew two heads, just wondering what was so funny.

"Y-You should have seen you f-faces." I gasp out while trying to control my laughter. Finally getting into control of fit, I clear my throat to suggest I am about to be very serious.  
"I have been talking with Brunnhilde here and she was telling me about the Guardians of the Galaxy. I believe we can send a signal to them and ask for there help against Thanos."

"How are you so sure that these 'Guardians' are going to listen to are distress signal?" Loki question as I walked to the front of the group so they can all clearly hear me. 

"Well, for one they are the Guardians of the Galaxy! Another would be I personally know one of the members." I stated looking right into Loki's gorgeous- I mean right into his eyes. 

"Those are good points but how the hel are we going to send a signal. If you didn't already know are previous vessel was BLOWN UP!" Brunnhilde screamed loud enough to hear from the other side of the ship.

"Okay. ONE don't need to shout."

"Two, I can rebuild the ship. It will take a about an hour. And yes I know what you are about to say. 'Scout if you could fix it earlier why couldn't you?'"

"Using that much power doesn't drain me but build up more power. Where all the built up power starts to hurt and demands to be used. Last time I used it I almost killed myself and half the universe, lucky lady luck was on my side and all the power dissolved on its own." Heimdall stood up and walked in front of me crossing his hands over his chest.

"As I probably speak for everyone, we would love to accept your offer but we cannot deem with the use of your powers if you could potentially harm yourself to were you cannot heal beyond belief. You are the goddess Scout, champion of the light, and sole mother of the infinity stones. You are more important than half the universe on our mission." Heimdall argued trying to make me 'think clearly' about my choice. 

"Well good thing I wasn't asking."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, this Hawaiianpinapple! Sorry I haven't been able to update recently but know that it is summer break for me I hope to update regularly very soon!!   
> I am going to be posting the written chapters I have already from Quotev (Hawaiianpinapple08) and Wattpad (Hawaiianpina/Hawaiianpinapple08)


	7. Chapter 7

After having a small group of people grab the remaining pieces of the ship and throw it in a huge pile. Once everything was in place I changed into blue, and black armor (outfit is on top and transition into outfit is like Loki), turning to see the highnesses and Brunnhilde watching me.

"You know its going to take hour and I can't really focus when two of you are looking at with worry and the other one looking at me with lust filled eyes." I stated and winked at Loki causing him to look around to pretend I wasn't talking about him.

"We are just worried about how much pain you are going to put yourself in Lady Scout. We all heard what you said the risk are and what could happen." Thor stated, walking a few steps forward.

"As sweet as that is, I can take care of myself. I have spent the past time I have been created to learn and control my powers I have been cursed with."

I walked away and started putting my hands over each other chanting in a language that died with the first human civilization. Before I can finish, I felt a tap on my shoulder. Turning around I see Loki standing there with something in his hand.

I raised a eyebrow, "Is there something I can help you with Loki?"

"I want you to have this. I have bewitched it, so hopefully it the process won't hurt as much." He stated and handed me a black ring with a silver norse symbol on the front.

"Thank you, your highness. Though I have to ask one question about the ring."

"Ask away, Lady Scout."

"What does this symbol mean? I would usually understand what it means but I happen to be a little rusty on my norse symbols." I asked while looking at the ring in my palm.

"Oh it's nothing Just a norse protection symbol. That is all." I looked up when he was talking and look him right in the eye.

Those gorgeous jade-grey eyes, every time I look I feel myself falling more and more into peace. If anyone was to ask me what I though was his best feature I couldn't decide. It could be his dazzling cunning smile that he has when we are talking. Or his high cheek bones that usually I though didn't work with men but somehow they match perfectly with him. Though it could be his sharp jawline that helps promote his features even more than before. But of course you can't have all these features without talking about his raven black, long, slicked back hair. That happens to frame his face perfectly. That is only about his head area I haven't even begun on the rest of him but of course that would take to much time.

"Okay.... thank you again, Prince Loki." I bowed my head a little before walking back to my original position while putting it on my left hand ring finger like I learned before. I hope to clear my mind and focus back on the problem at hand. I am almost successful but there is one thing I can't really shake off my mind.

Loki.

 

*Time Skip brought to you by Steve's language*

 

The ship is finally finished and I can feel the power surging through my veins. The pain is a lot stronger that before but it is somehow bearable to live through.

'That's right Loki gave me a ring to help with the pain. Reminder to self to thank him again.' I thought while looking at my hands

"The ship is all ready. There were a few things that needed to be fixed, so they have been and also updated. Plus everything that once there like personal belongings and food has been restored and are back to were they once was."

"Now let's fire this baby up and get the fuck off this ship!!" I shouted to everyone so hopefully my point gets across that the faster we move, the faster we leave, the faster we meet up with Gamora!! Also her friends, I guess.


	8. Chapter 8

'Thoughts'

"Out-Loud"

Once half of the people were on the ship it roared to life, alerting nearby guards to were we are. I use my hearing to listen for any extra footsteps other than the people and the heroes. I quickly heard about 30 pairs of footsteps at the two entrances.

"Gentlemen and lady, I wouldn't start celebrating yet. we are about to have some company soon and they sure as hell NOT friendly." yelling to the group behind me hugging and shaking hands with each other.

"How many are there?" Hemidall asks quickly regaining his composure and signaling the others to listen to the plan.

"60 total and split up into thirty on each side. We should split up into two groups and take down the two squads. Once then we meet back at the ship and load the rest of the people while I'll create barriers to stop anymore from coming to stop us." I quickly explain while trying to calculate how much longer we have until they are the entrances.

"We have a minute left before they are here, so I will take the left entrance with the highnesses. You three take the right entrance and we will meet back here in front of the loading dock. I also created a mind link just incase one group gets too overwhelmed, that group can call for back up."

Once I got nods from everyone, including Hulk (weird but AWESOME) I started running to the the left entrance. I get the idea to test the mind link.

'Can everyone hear me?'

'WHAT IS THAT VOICE INSIDE MY HEAD?!!!' Thor screamed from his mind causing multiple headaches and people slowing down.

'One, we just went over this. I created a mind link so the two groups can communicate with each other. Two, you don't have to shout. We can all clearly hear you when you talk in a regular tone.'

'Sorry Lady Scout, I am quite new to this.'

'No problemo just don't do it again.'

I quickly sprint ahead of Thor and Loki after realizing we only have a few seconds left.

'By the Nine, she is beautiful and brave.' Loki though not realizing we all could hear his private thought. My face went from its light shade of pink like usual to a deep beet red.

'You do know we can all hear you. We all heard what you said about Goddess Scout including Scout herself.' Hemidall thought while chuckling with his group and Thor. Loki turning a bright red that rivaled Thor's cape.

Quickly shaking my head I summon my sword and launch myself above five heads landing in a middle of ten guards. The guards quickly turn around and all got into attack formation, while staring at me.

"Are you just going to keep staring at me or are we going to fight? I mean I know I am gorgeous like Loki said but you all don't have to stare at me all at once." I calmly stated while leaning on my sword. 

Two by two they started attacking. Making a much easier fight than one by one. I spun my sword to my left, slicing cleanly through everything in its path. Getting shoved by two on my right to the ground, I fell while kneeling.  
I brought my sword up and swung right causing two soft thumps and two louder thuds. I converted my sword into two dagger, while standing up and putting one dagger in front and another behind. I threw one to a guard advancing in front of me, hitting it target between the eyes. Spinning around I kick one behind me before throwing my dagger in the heart. 

'Scout everyone is on the ship' Brunnhilde stated while trying to finish her last two guards. 

I launch myself off the ground over three heads before turning around. I started focus on the heart beats of the remaining guards. Once finding all of them, I snap my fingers causing there hearts to stop and bodies to fall at the same time. I start running to the ship when I look back to see Thor and the others aren't following.

'I decided we need to hurry things up. So get your asses running to the ship.'


	9. Chapter 9

"Talking"

'Thoughts' 

Once our group made it to the ship, the ship shoot out of the cargo hold and jump to a nearby planet. All the Asgardians started cheering and bowing when our group was walking to the navigation room.

"Okay first things first. We need to get into contact with the Guardians and set up a meeting to discuss the battle plans for this war." I stated once we reach the navigation room and the door was shut.

"No, we first need to get my people to safety before putting them into anymore danger." Thor debated as he leaned against the table the center of the room.

"We do not have time for this. Your people will be I more danger if Thanos gets all the stones," I exclaimed loudly while slamming my hands onto the table getting everyone's attention.

"Nothing is happening or being planned as my people are waiting here, like sitting ducks as they would say on Midgard." Thor argued back as he stood up straighter before staring at me in the eyes.

I sigh loudly, putting my hands on my face,"If the people's safety is most important that you cannot think of anything else, I can send them to Earth where I own a large amount of land there enough to house your people while the battle is happening."

"All in favor of this plan raise your hand." Heimdall said calmly to stop further arguing or tension to spread into the room. Everyone raised there hands except Hulk and I. I, because I was the one offering and Hulk wasn't listening to anything or anyone after I ended the battle early.

"Reminder number one to self: Make up with the Hulk or else he will continue acting like a huge child."

"Fine, get the people ready with their things and alert me so I can make a portal," I stated before walking to one of the computers. I started using the data base to connected myself to the archives through the galaxy.   
I was gone for many years and in need of a way to relearn everything about my domain when I was locked away. As I finished, I heard soft footsteps approaching from behind. I can easily eliminate most of the people in the room for their steps put elephant's steps to shame. It could either be Brunnhilde or Loki but the steps had a sense of elegance around them.

"Hello Loki. Are the people ready?" I asked with my back still turned to the god approaching.

"Not yet. I have come to ask what you happen to be doing and look at the view," Loki chuckled out not an ounce of surprise coming out of him with I knowing who it was approaching. Loki stood to my right before speaking again," So what are you doing having your eyes closed and not enjoying this beautiful view?"

"I have connected myself into the archives around the galaxy to further learn of what has happen to my domain whilst I was gone."

"Domain?"

"Loki, I told you this when I said my title. What do you think Mother of the Infinity Stones and Galaxy means?" Opening my eyes while talking to face Loki and answer his slightly foolish question.

"Right, I am sorry for I had forgotten the part of being mother of the galaxy but now I understand," Loki mumbled to me before looking out through the darkness. He sighed, "I can never get used to the view."

"Just wait its going to get better," I stated before lifting my hand in front of us allowing stars to release from my fingers, and venturing into the darkness.

"You never seize to stop amazing me. First your wit, then your beauty and now you powers. is there anything you cannot do?" Loki asked as his face lighted up with awe and pure joy as the stars join the space around us.   
Chuckling softly before clearing my throat, "For the light and life of me I cannot whistle, and I am very poorly at taking other advice, though somehow give great advice." Light laughter filled the air between us at the recent comment.

As I hear two set of thundering footsteps approaching, I quickly mumble to Loki "Here comes King grouchy pants and the pervert who sees everything."He chuckles as we turn to face the two new comers. Heimdall has a smile adoring his face like he knows something while Thor is frowning while trying to figure something out.

"My lady," Heimdall bows his head before raising it, " The people are all ready, and Brunnhilde has a message being sent to the Guardians while we send the people to Earth."

"Thank you for the message and I shall quickly send the people to Midgard for the time being," I started to walk away to the door as the others following into the main room on the ship.


	10. Chapter 10

"Tatala le faitotoa I lo'u fale faalelalolagi, tatala le faitotoa I lo'u fale faalelalolagi, tatala le faitotoa I lo'u fale faalelalolagi!" I moved my hands to my hips facing forward allowing colorful smoking to escape my hands. The smokes starts to move in a counter-circle matter before combining together to create a portal. I walk through to see the outside of my home I left years ago. The people start piling out into the front garden.

"This is your home," Loki asked with a laugh before turning to our group,"I expected you not to live in such a dump as this

"This is your home," Loki asked with a laugh before turning to our group,"I expected you not to live in such a dump as this." I turned to look him in the eye before commenting, "Well I haven't been to Midgard until the Medieval century and it was far more grand than this. It just need a few fixes but just give me a second."

"Toe foi i lou uluai setete, toe foi i lou uluai setete, toe foi i lou uluai setete!" I chanted each one getting louder and louder as now a silver smoke wraps around the castle. Now the castle was to its former glory, and standing there memories went flowing through my body.

The people started cheering and gotten louder when "people" (really my magic to help keep the place together) came out the door, helping people to there rooms and where everything is

The people started cheering and gotten louder when "people" (really my magic to help keep the place together) came out the door, helping people to there rooms and where everything is. I turned to the group about to make a snarky remark when I hear,

"THOR ODINSON, WHAT THE HELL IS THIS? AND WHY IS LOKI HERE?"

I turn around to see a man coming through a portal, he has short brown hair, a goatee, and wearing a flowing red cape around his shoulders. Behind him is a Asian man, with a buzz cut and a roundish body. Ahh these must be the masters of the mystical artists, but I wonder where the Ancient One is? She was my old pupil when I decided Earth needed protecters when I wasn't there. As I fully faced them, the man with the goatee put his two hands forward. One with the sling ring still and the other with two fingers up moving circular. In the corner of my vision I see a portal start creating under Loki and following him everywhere as he is moving try to escape the thing.

"Faafitia" I mumbled quickly before Loki could fall through, and the man creating the portal frowning when his magic failed him. Loki grinned and quickly started using magic to pull his daggers out to attack the man. Quickly again I mumbled, "Faafitia," failing Loki's magic and giving him a glare. As both men looked down at their hands wondering what went wrong, the asian man seemed to recognize me and quickly bowed. My face became red of embarrassment, I mean I hate when people bow to me. I never wanted to seem as their superior but as an equal though that is extremely hard to find.

"Ahh wizard, we are just placing my people here as we hunt down Thanos and stop him from destroying the galaxy." Thor bellowed as he walked to the man, patting his back roughly.

"Oh, okay.... We for your rag tag group under your leadership," that causing Loki, Hulk, and I to snort, " My name is Steven Strange, the man behind me is Wong. We are both master of the mystic arts, or as your friend keeps saying wizards."

"Strange do not talk to her as if she is a commoner and bow dumbass!" Wong whispered-yelled to Strange as he look at our group of individuals.

"Who, the one with the white markings on her face or the other one old Medieval armor on?" Steven Strange joked as he looked between Brunnhilde and I. I look down at my armor, and though if it really look that old.

I turn to Brunnhilde whispering, "Does it really look that old? Does it look bad?" She turned to me look at me like I said that asparagus is a amazing vegetable. (It is disgusting and it is crazy people like it!!!) She whispered a no and turned back to the men in front of us again. Looking down I realize how uncomfortable I was and how much I wanted to change. As the two continued bickering like chickens, I changed into something more comfortable.

As the two continued bickering like chickens, I changed into something more comfortable

Once I was finished with my outfit change, I find that the men are both still bickering. 

I sight before bellowing, "HEY SHUT UP!!!!" Strange and Wong both turned, before Wong''s eyes widen and he kneels again.

"Wong, what the hell are you doing? Stop kneeling." (Strange)

"You would be kneeling to if you knew who you are in front of. Haven't you have an clue of the royalty in front of you?!" (Wong)

"What, Thor and Loki? I know they are royalty and that's it." (Strange)

"You blubbering buffoon, do you not learn anything in your studies. This is the Goddess Scout now kneel!" (Wong)

"Goddess Scout? Now I know you are fucking with me."(Strange)

"Okay, okay I am fucking done with this bullshit chitchat! We have more stuff on our fucking plate then if someone should kneel or not," I yelled, then I sigh looking down looking at Wong, "Wong you do not have to kneel. I hate the people do that, and it also ruins there clothes. And your friend here is a idiot if he cannot know when he is in front of someone as old as time itself."

"That is truly not possible, you would be a cripple old lady or you know a dead body. Now I ask again why are you here?"Strange announced has he stood straighter obviously trying to act tough.  
I scoff before getting into his face and showing a finger in his chest, "You should watch how you speak to your elders. Know as who I am, I am the Scout, Goddess of the light, Mother of the Infinity Stones and the Galaxy. "

"Who?"

"Are you kidding me? Has the Ancient One not talk about her own teacher? Another note where is she?"I huffed out before looking around for my pupil. She was doing well when I last saw her, and I see she shared the gift to others.

"The Ancient One passed away...." Wong mumbled quietly thinking I wouldn't hear, but I did. She died. Another one of my students passed away and I wasn't there to even stop it.

"I am sorry for your loss. But she wouldn't want us to mourn the there is danger approaching. Thanos has a gantlet and it can hold the infinity stones. We need to bring together all heroes far and wide to even have a chance. Now can we count on you or will you keep on asking stupid questions?" I stated as I started to walk to the portal to the New York Sanctuary. As I was about to go through I turned around to see the group looking at me before walking towards me.

"Good! Lets get started! Now who are the heroes of this planet?"

"The Avengers"

...

Translations:

1) Open the door to my earthly home

2) Return to your first state

3) Denied

All translations are from google translation so sorry if they are wrong!


End file.
